The invention relates to an applicator of liquid or paste products for hair treatment. The applicator can be used to modify the colour of locks of hair.
The present invention relates to a conical applicator, which can be used to apply a treatment product to a head of hair to modify the colour of the whole head of hair or of parts thereof.
For this treatment operation, a certain number of applicators are known, such as combs, slides, brushes, blades, caps, and other equipment; they all have drawbacks in respect of effects which are not suitable for the present art, for example the delimitation of the locks which is angular by default, the operation being imperfect and the dye frequently runs off to one side and in many cases causing stains and irritation of the scalp. More importantly, it does not enable the dye to be applied all around the lock of hair. The hair is irregularly coated with the dye, which removes its brilliance.
The poor adaptation to the present art increases the time-intensiveness for the user.
This is particularly true of the applicator according to patent application EP 0 224 395 A1 of Oct. 7, 1986:
its fork having different linked elements and a supply of product being fed through an aperture, the whole being operated by the user makes the operation very complicated and inefficient.
The invention would be very difficult to produce and the cost would be inappropriate for the circumstances.
There are two other known patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,050 of Oct. 22, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,679 of Oct. 29, 1991, these two patents having linked elements and the treatment being pushed through an aperture to be applied, then drawn along the lock of hair, the treatment can never be applied in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,501 of Nov. 26, 1991 can also be cited.
a fork on the tip of the dispenser, activated by pressure on a flexible applicator, can be used to spread a trail of treatment on the lock of hair, but cannot be applied in the opposite direction in any circumstances.
This is also the case with Patent DE 3704936 A1 of Aug. 25, 1988:
a row of teeth having at their bases one or more holes enabling one or more trails of dye to be created on the hair; not having any means of delimiting the locks or of treating the whole lock of hair. The holes can never apply the treatment in the opposite direction.
All the existing systems for treating locks of hair have the object of modifying the colours of locks of hair, without enabling the dye to have an all around effect, since none of these systems can apply the dye around the whole lock of hair.